The Administrative Core is responsible for the governance of the Center and for support of its fiscal conduct. It was also have specific responsibility for the collection of postmortem brain tissue. This activity supports research in Dr. Leonard's project and Dr. Restrepo's project, but it depends upon Dr. Freedman's efforts to secure continuing co-operation from autopsy services and from county coroners, Dr. Leonard's efforts to maintain and monitor the quality of brain tissue preservation, and Dr. Cathy Adams's (Project 0004) neuroanatomical expertise. Because of this extensive co-operation between projects and the role of Dr. Freedman, the Center director, it was considered proper for the Administrative Core. The Core also supports the educational and outreach efforts of the Center. A special fiscal issue is the administrative arrangements between the two campuses of the University of Colorado involved. Much of the material in this description necessarily duplicates material in the operational plan for the Center.